


Wait

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Desperation, Dom!Eli, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use Of Offices, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, it's pretty OOC, sub!Thrawn, yet another self-indulgent piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn likes to hold it, and Eli likes making him hold it. The stakes are a little higher when they decide to take the games out of the bedroom...





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, folks. It's just filth. If you don't like pee stuff, this is not the fic you're looking for.

Eli hid his smirk as he followed Thrawn to Comms, pretending to be focused on entering notes into his datapad. The admiral was making the rounds of the bridge, ostensibly on a spot-check of the crew’s performance while the _ Chimaera _cruised through hyperspace en route to their next patrol zone.

To the casual observer, Thrawn looked just as he always did, face impassive, hands clasped behind his back as he moved from station to station, checking status outputs and engaging in quiet conversation with the slightly nervous bridge crew.

Eli, however, was _ not _a casual observer.

Thrawn was taking his time— just as Eli had ordered him to— and Eli could see the subtle signs of strain beginning to show as they continued. 

The occasional twitch of his jaw. The hint of perspiration on his forehead, just below the hairline. The extra clipped tone of voice as he spoke and the hands behind his back clenched a little tighter than normal.

By the time they’d gotten about three quarters of the way through, a full hour after Eli had followed his admiral onto the bridge to begin the surprise check, Eli was starting to wonder if Thrawn was going to have to cut their private game short. The punishment he would mete out later for that would still be entirely enjoyable for both of them, of course, but he was getting a bigger thrill than he’d expected just from watching Thrawn’s quiet desperation mount ever-higher in front of the completely unaware bridge crew.

Thrawn made it, though, hurrying just a little through the final few workstations before straightening up from the last one with a sharp nod to Eli. “Commander Vanto, with me.”

“Yes, sir,” Eli said, shutting down his datapad and following Thrawn out, anticipation burning hotter in his gut.

He was pretty sure he heard a quiet sigh of relief from the bridge crew as he and Thrawn turned down the corridor towards the admiral’s office, and he finally allowed himself a quick grin. That was nothing compared to the sigh of relief he was looking forward to hearing from Thrawn before much longer. Thrawn had already ensured they would be undisturbed for more than enough time to do what Eli had in mind.

With no one else in the corridor, Thrawn’s pace quickened noticeably. The moment they entered his office and locked the door behind them, he sagged back against the wall with a strained groan, hunched slightly forward, his hands going immediately to squeeze at his crotch.

“Ah-ah, none of that. You know the rules,” Eli said sternly, pushing Thrawn’s hands away; though he couldn’t resist giving his admiral’s cock a squeeze, finding him half hard just from _ holding _it. 

Thrawn twitched, a light shudder running through him as Eli pressed up against him, making him stand straight again and pulling his head down into a quick, hungry kiss, still palming his cock through his uniform. 

“Eli, _ please. _I need—”

“I know what you need,” Eli murmured, nipping at Thrawn’s ear. “The entire _bridge _knows what you need.”

Thrawn groaned again, a breathy noise, his shaft slowly stiffening further under Eli’s hand. They both knew that wasn’t true, but this was all part of the game. A game that had been _ Thrawn’s _idea to start with, and one Eli was thoroughly enjoying, his own cock filling rapidly against his leg.

“You almost didn’t make it, did you?” Eli continued, bringing his hands up to make quick work of the fastenings of Thrawn’s tunic. He’d only been able to hide a spare pair of Thrawn’s pants in here, so the rest of the admiral’s uniform had to stay clean. “What would you have done if you _ hadn’t _ been able to leave then? Maybe next time I’ll find an excuse to make you wait… keep you there until you just can’t hold it anymore, until you _ wet _ yourself right there on your own bridge, right in front of _ everyone._”

Thrawn shuddered again, hips jerking forward to grind against Eli; then immediately pulling back, his gasp hot against Eli’s neck as he curled in on himself again.

Eli slipped Thrawn’s tunic off and tossed it aside, stepping back just enough to enjoy the view. He couldn’t help it. The sight of Thrawn left without a _ shred _of his usual composure and cool dignity never failed to rile Eli up something fierce. 

And right now, Thrawn was a _ mess, _half naked and sweating with his hands clenched in fists at his sides, ever so slightly hunched forward in a desperate bid to relieve the pressure on his midsection, his abs tight and twitching with every spasm of need Eli knew was running through him. 

“Boots off. Go stand in front of your desk.”

Thrawn obeyed immediately, and Eli took his time picking up the admiral’s discarded tunic, gloves, and boots and bringing them over to the chair behind the desk. Thrawn was panting softly as he waited, barefoot and fidgeting, red eyes following Eli’s every movement as he removed his own gloves and tunic and draped them carefully over the back of the admiral’s chair before rejoining Thrawn on the other side of the desk.

“You’ve been _ so _ good, holding it for me so long,” Eli said soothingly, placing one palm lightly over Thrawn’s lower belly and rubbing gently. Fuck… he could _ feel _ the slight distension over Thrawn’s bladder. “You’re just so _ full _now, aren’t you?”

“_Yes_— please, I need to go, Eli, _ please,_” Thrawn begged, all but whimpering now.

Eli slipped his hand into the top of his admiral’s pants, the waistband noticeably tighter than normal, finding him still half-hard. Thrawn jerked, gasping as Eli’s wrist pressed against his belly, and a small gush of liquid heat sprayed over Eli’s fingers before the admiral got himself back under control.

“Oh, fuck,” Eli breathed, his own cock twitching, throbbing with desire. Thrawn really was right on the edge if he was already losing control like that. 

Thrawn’s chest was heaving, his breathing fast and shallow, and Eli adjusted him quickly before withdrawing his hand again, making a point of wiping the dampness off on Thrawn’s uniform trousers.

“You’re gonna piss yourself aren’t you?” Eli asked, his own voice unsteady, breath quickening with desire as he unfastened his own pants. “You need it so badly you’ll just let go right here in the middle of your office, soak your clothes and piss all over the floor in front of me?”

“_Yes,_” Thrawn gasped, shaking. “I cannot— I—”

A darker spot appeared on the front of his olive-green pants, and Thrawn whimpered as it slowly spread outwards, hands in fists on his thighs, gripping the fabric so tightly his knuckles went pale. 

“_Go,_” Eli nearly hissed as he closed a hand around his own cock, squeezing himself for relief and nearly panting with anticipation, unable to decide whether he wanted to look at Thrawn’s face or his crotch more and settling for flickering back and forth between the two.

There was the briefest pause as Thrawn’s eyes shut, his head tilting back— and then the furrow in his brow melted away, his shoulders suddenly going loose and jaw going slack as his mouth fell open, a long, sighing moan of pure _ relief _erupting from his throat.

The dark wet patch that had been growing slowly spread rapidly over the front of Thrawn’s pants and then down his trouser leg; first one and then both as the fabric above got too saturated to hold it all. Eli groaned, stroking his cock as he watched Thrawn wet himself; watched Thrawn _ shuddering, _pissing so hard it welled out through the already-drenched fabric, the loud hissing sound filling the room along with Thrawn’s helpless moans.

A very large part of him wanted nothing more than to finish himself off like this while he watched, wanted to come all over Thrawn’s wet pants while the admiral pissed for him, but he made himself hold off with a supreme effort of will. They hadn’t gotten Thrawn ready in advance for nothing.

Thrawn was standing in an ever-growing puddle by now, his soaking wet pants starting to tent out as he got hard just from pissing himself. His glowing eyes finally opened again, finding Eli’s— and Eli couldn’t wait any longer. Thrawn wouldn’t be able to keep going much longer anyway, not with how hard he was getting.

“Pants down. Bend over,” Eli growled, slicking his cock liberally with spit as he stepped behind Thrawn.

The moment Thrawn tugged his pants down and bent forward, Eli ground his stiff cock against Thrawn’s ass cheek, carefully pulling out the small, well-lubricated buttplug the admiral had in. Thrawn groaned, spreading his feet as wide as they would go, his elbows down on his desk and head dropping down between them. 

Leaning over to leave the plug on the far edge of the desk— they could deal with it later— Eli rubbed his cockhead over Thrawn’s hole, pulling a needy moan from his admiral’s throat before pressing forward. He slid into that still-tight ring of muscle, breaching his admiral with a deep groan, Thrawn shuddering and pushing back into it with a whimper as Eli filled him. 

“I want you to come for me like this,” Eli ground out as he started thrusting, fingers tight on Thrawn’s bare hips. “Come into the fucking _ mess _you made.”

Thrawn shuddered, his back arching, muscles rippling under the deep blue skin as he immediately reached down with one hand and started pumping his own cock as ordered.

Murmuring, growling encouragement, Eli fucked him hard and fast while he jerked himself off, still standing in his own puddle with his soaked pants stretched tight around his thighs, his gasps and moans quickly getting louder, almost frantic. 

“That’s it, come for me, I’m so close— gonna fill you up— _ fuck_\- yes- _ yes_\- _ take it_—” 

Eli slammed his hips forward with an explosive groan as he crested, release crashing through him in waves of pleasure. Thrawn was whimpering and moaning, his whole body shaking, still pumping his cock desperately, and Eli just barely managed to keep thrusting jerkily while he came, fucking into his admiral until Thrawn jerked a few seconds later, spasming on Eli’s cock, muffled cries falling from his lips.

Gradually slowing as Thrawn shuddered through his orgasm, Eli kept rolling his hips gently, only stilling once Thrawn had finished. He stood there for a moment, his cock still twitching in his admiral’s ass, both of them shivering from the aftershocks.

Thrawn was leaning heavily on his desk on both arms now, and after a moment, he tensed slightly under Eli’s hands. “Eli— I still need… I—”

He trailed off, hips shifting, and Eli rubbed one hand gently over his lower back. “Go ahead, finish up.”

This was one of his favourite parts of the whole thing; feeling Thrawn relax again, hearing his breathing steadying and then— a soft groan and a forceful splashing as Thrawn pissed on the floor with Eli’s cock buried to the hilt inside him. Thrawn’s head was still down, and Eli knew he’d be watching himself go, too, the thought alone enough to send a twinge of interest through Eli’s cock even though he’d just come.

The sounds eventually died down as Thrawn finally emptied himself, becoming a muted pattering as the last of it trickled onto his pants instead. Eli pulled out, running his softening cock through his fist once more to clean it off, wiping his hand on a dry part of Thrawn’s uniform trousers before putting himself away, careful to keep his own clean and dry.

He quickly did his fly back up before crouching down, tugging Thrawn’s filthy pants off him and leading him into the small ‘fresher, both of them leaving a trail of wet footprints behind them. Well. Bootprints, in Eli’s case.

Thrawn had a floaty, blissed-out look on his face, letting Eli direct him and not quite seeming to notice or care that he was completely naked. Eli smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You good?”

“Mm… yes,” Thrawn answered, his voice a bit slushy but his eyes already regaining their usual clarity, his posture beginning to straighten again. 

“You clean yourself up, I’ll bring you your clothes and take care of the office,” Eli said. “Okay?”

Thrawn nodded, already getting a fistful of disposable hand towels wet to wipe himself down. Eli quickly cleaned up the worst of the mess, returning with Thrawn’s clothes to check on him and dampen the second of the two towels he’d stashed in Thrawn’s desk along with the admiral’s change of pants. By the time Thrawn re-emerged, clean and dressed— minus his boots— Eli had finished wiping everything down, balled up Thrawn’s soaked clothes with the towels, and dumped the lot down the garbage chute. 

Eli took his turn in the ‘fresher to clean himself more thoroughly and wash his hands; then re-joined Thrawn in the main office.

Thrawn was waiting patiently in front of his desk, and Eli smiled, slipping his arms around Thrawn’s hips, pressing him back against the desk and covering his mouth in a deep, slow kiss. 

“Well. That was fun,” he finally murmured against Thrawn’s mouth.

Thrawn’s lips curved up in one of his quiet, private smiles that only Eli ever saw.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's all just pretend I wrote this for Kinktober. Deal? Deal.)


End file.
